


Sadie Blake

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Rise - A Ressureição
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Despedida, Esperança, Morte - Freeform, Other, Relacionamento de pai e filha, Terror, Tristeza, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após concluir sua vingança contra o culto que roubou sua vida e acordar pela segunda vez na gaveta do necrotério, Sadie Blake busca respostas para sua incapacidade de morrer e libertar-se de todos os tormentos que rodeiam sua vida. Em seu trajeto ela se despedirá de sua família e encontrará seu agora único amigo, o policial Rawlins, o único a acompanhá-la até o último segundo antes que ela morresse pela segunda vez.
Relationships: Sadie Blake/Clyde Rawlins





	Sadie Blake

**Author's Note:**

> Rise - A Ressurreição (Rise - Blood Hunter) e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos para Sebastian Gutierrez, que escreveu e dirigiu o filme.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Um impulso de vida sacudiu seu corpo como um choque quando mais uma vez abriu os olhos orientais dentro da gaveta escura do necrotério. Aliás, poderia chamar aquilo de vida? Seria seu estado uma espécie anormal de vida após a morte na qual o seu corpo também sobrevivia?

– Tô ficando de saco cheio disso... – Sadie comentou para si mesma no silêncio e na escuridão, embora a luz devesse estar acesa do lado de fora.

Sadie ficou algum tempo parada olhando para cima sem saber sequer o que pensar. Achava que depois de derrotar todos os seus assassinos e ser morta por Clyde tudo estaria finalmente acabado e poderia descansar do horror que fora o fim de sua vida como humana. O coração doeu ao lembrar-se de quando estava viva. Lembrou-se da morte horrenda de Itan, não queria nem imaginar os horrores que devia ter passado. Pensou em sua mãe e sua irmanzinha. Seus olhos marejaram.

– Achei que não podia chorar nesse estado... Droga... – sussurrou irritada – Por que eu não morro? Não há mais nada que me prenda aqui.

A vampira chinesa inspirou fundo tentando se conformar com sua situação e que teria que buscar outros meios para resolvê-la. Escutou atentamente para ter certeza de não haver ninguém por perto e chutou a tampa da gaveta algumas vezes até fazê-la se abrir. Em seguida deu um jeito de empurrar a gaveta inteira para fora. O lugar estava mais gelado que o polo sul, mas Sadie não sentia frio. Sentou-se e olhou em volta. Nada há muito diferente da outra vez em que estivera ali.

– Ficam reclamando sobre a economia de energia e deixam isso ligado o tempo todo, mesmo só havendo cadáveres aqui. Estão com medo de algum levantar e correr atrás deles, é? – Perguntou ironicamente para si mesma e para o nada – Não vou perder meu tempo fazendo isso. Eu vou procura-lo e dessa vez ele vai ter que me matar direito.

Considerou sua intenção por um momento. E se Clyde não quisesse fazer isso? Já fora duro o bastante para ele mata-la uma vez. Não só pelo horror da morte e do assassinato, mas porque de certa forma haviam se tornado amigos e eles fora o único a lamentar sua morte pela segunda vez.

– Então eu vou atrás do meu padrinho...

Não havia muito o que decidir no momento. Levantou-se e caminhou pelo necrotério em busca de roupas. Novamente só encontrando aquelas vestes horríveis de hospital. Não tinha outra opção, fugiria com elas mesmo. Antes de partir ainda rastejou pelas sombras em busca de sangue em outras salas geladas. Tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance para não matar inocentes ela iria fazer. Bebeu duas bolsas e levou mais uma consigo.

– Sangue que está sendo quase descartado porque não usaram ainda. Não vão sentir falta. Ainda bem que existem tipos raros e incompatíveis – murmurou para si mesma quando novamente se esgueirava pelos cantos escuros.

Não foi difícil sair do lugar e seguir para a noite escura, o caminho estava quase vazio e as poucas pessoas que encontrou eram todas muito desatentas. Quando se viu sozinha num lugar alto da cidade, lembranças correram sua mente, boas, ruins, maravilhosas, péssimas, de quando ainda estava viva e de quando já estava morta. Queria seguir direto para Clyde, mas não resistiu passar em sua casa primeiro. Entrou por volta de uma e meia da manhã e após verificar que ninguém estava acordado, seguiu direto para seu quarto com cuidado, percebendo que sua mãe ainda não mudara nada ali desde sua partida. Procurou rapidamente por peças de roupa e calçados os quais tinham certeza que nem ela nem sua irmã notariam falta. Não queria visita-las naqueles trajes miseráveis de hospital que ela queimaria assim que saísse dali. Seu próximo passo depois de se vestir foi caminhar para o quarto de sua mãe e encontrou sua irmã dormindo junto com ela. A garota devia ter tido um pesadelo. Sadie imaginava que eles deveriam ser frequentes para as duas após sua morte e provavelmente ainda seriam por alguns meses. Sentiu-se péssima por nada poder fazer. Segurou-se para não sentar na beirada da cama, provavelmente perceberiam pela manhã. Sentou na mesma cadeira da última vez e as observou por um longo tempo, mais de uma hora, sem realmente pensar em alguma coisa, só queria olhar para elas e esperava que fosse a última vez.

– Se eu não tivesse sido tão burra... Preveni Itan... E caí na armadilha mais idiota de todas... Não Sadie... Eles eram mais fortes que você. Ter tomado uma decisão diferente só alongaria o caminho deles e causaria mais mortes no caminho... Me encontrariam de um jeito ou de outro, porque sempre fui o alvo – falava consigo mesma num turbilhão repentino de pensamentos – Preciso ir embora, ficar aqui está me enlouquecendo.

Levantou devagar e caminhou silenciosamente até a cama, olhando sua mãe e sua irmã mais de perto. O rosto da menina se contorceu e ela gemeu com medo em seu sonho. Sadie afagou seu cabelo o mais suavemente que pode e arrumou o cobertor sobre as duas fazendo tudo para não despertá-las.

– Tá tudo bem... Betty... Tá tudo bem – sussurrou baixo o suficiente para a chinesa mais nova pensar que ainda estava sonhando.

– Sadie... Sadie se foi, mãmae... – ela murmurou de volta ainda dormindo.

Betty nunca falava enquanto dormia, poucas vezes havia acontecido e em todas ela estava exausta ou muito assustada com alguma coisa. Sabendo o quanto o sono da sua irmã mais nova era pesado, assim como acontecia também com sua mãe, sentiu-se segura para prosseguir. Também lembrava-se que Betty era capaz de processar algumas coisas que escutava quando havia brechas entre seu sono e a realidade.

– Betty – Sadie chamou novamente da maneira mais doce que pode e tornou a afagar seu cabelo – Não se preocupe. Me perdoem por ter ido embora. Eu não queria deixar vocês, mas eu precisei ir. Essas coisas acontecem. Quero que você e a mamãe saibam que eu estou bem agora, eu vou ficar feliz. Um dia vamos nos encontrar de novo. E até lá quero que vocês duas sejam muito felizes. Nunca esqueçam que não existe nada que eu ame mais do que vocês.

Concluindo suas palavras, Sadie beijou o rosto de ambas e se retirou o mais rápido possível, decidindo que não lutaria contra as lágrimas silenciosas que corriam por seu rosto. Todas as que não havia chorado da primeira vez em que visitara sua mãe depois de morta. Dessa vez suas emoções perdidas, dilaceradas, pareciam ter retornado, ao menos parte delas. Deixou a casa e seguiu para perto da ponte de onde havia se jogado para tentar findar sua existência da primeira vez que fugiu do necrotério. Nas proximidades havia bons lugares sem uma alma viva sequer. Queimou as roupas do hospital e por volta das três da manhã rumou para a casa de Clyde. Encontrou-o dormindo e ficou sentada esperando que despertasse.

– Quem é você?! E como entrou aqui?!

Ela sequer se alarmou quando escutou o policial sentando-se na cama e apontando sua arma.

– Eu já disse que essa droga machuca. Abaixa isso, Clyde. E espero que tenha guardado meu arpão.

Clyde fez menção de abaixar a arma, mas desistiu. E se não fosse ela? Ele mesmo a havia matado. E se estivesse sonhando? E se fosse ser morto?

– Eu estou sonhando... Faz apenas três dias, isso tudo é mais um pesadelo – falou baixo mal podendo respirar.

– Calma, Clyde – a voz de Sadie disse antes dela acender a luz e aparecer na frente dele – Você não está sonhando. Eu não sou um pesadelo que vai te matar. Não vim fazer mal. Abaixa essa arma.

– Como posso saber que não estou ficando louco ou que você não é uma farsa? – Ele perguntou tropeçando nas palavras.

Sadie podia ver que ele começava a suar de pavor. Ela ergueu as duas mãos em sinal de paz e tornou a sentar-se, pousando as duas mãos no colo e encarando o amigo.

– Eu sei que está assustado. Que está confuso. Eu também. Eu não sei porque, mas eu acordei de novo.

– O que quer?

– Ainda não acredita em mim...? Clyde, eu me lembro de cada detalhe do que aconteceu naquele lugar. Ainda tenho o ferimento de onde aquele safado me cortou no pescoço, veja – disse, virando um pouco a cabeça para lhe mostrar o corte profundo no lado direito do pescoço, embora estivesse cicatrizando – Eu lembro que eu estava morrendo, você me encontrou, me desamarrou, me alimentou com meu próprio sangue que havia escorrido. Juntos, nós derrotamos aquele monstro.

Longos 60 segundos depois ele baixou a arma para a cama e sentou-se.

– Céus... Você é a Sadie... – falou num sussurro – Mas... Como?! Por que está na minha casa às três da manhã?!

– Eu também não sei...

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu.

– Foi igual da outra vez. Eu acordei, sai daquela gaveta horrível, me vesti com qualquer coisa, dessa vez eu roubei três bolsas de sangue. Ainda tenho uma quase toda – mostrou a ele a bolsa quase completamente cheia que tirou de sua bolsa – Não sabia o que ia acontecer, quanto tempo, aonde ir, preferi fazer o que tinha ao meu alcance pra não matar ninguém, ao menos por enquanto. Fui na minha casa ver minha mãe e minha irmã, peguei algumas coisas que sei que elas não vão sentir falta. Não mudaram nada no meu quarto desde que eu fui embora.

– E como espera que eu possa te ajudar, Sadie? Sinto muito se fiz o serviço mal feito, mas não me peça pra te matar de novo – falou com tristeza.

– Você não fez nada errado. O problema sou eu.

– Como...?

– Antes de encontrar você eu matei uma pessoa chamada Eve. Ela era a segunda pior na minha opinião. Há outros muito mais violentos do que ela, e ela não matava crianças nem bebês, mas tinha um poder maligno de manipular as pessoas. Ela fez tudo aquilo comigo junto com aquele idiota. Antes de começar minha vingança meu padrinho me advertiu sobre isso e que ela tentaria me manipular pra viver.

– E ela tentou?

– Sim. Disse que me ajudou, que eu queria continuar aqui, que sentiu pena de mim e me tornei o que sou porque eu quis. Ainda tenho ódio dessas palavras! Mas uma coisa que ela disse... Parece fazer sentido agora. Ela disse que ninguém entende porque eu voltei. Não é possível se transformar nisso sozinho, precisa do acompanhamento deles. Ela falou que depois que fui morta e abusada eu não tinha sangue suficiente pra um pulso, mas me recusava a morrer, por isso ela também me feriu, pra tentar acabar comigo, ainda assim eu não me deixei apagar. Então ela me iniciou, e disse que terminei sozinha, que isso leva três dias... Ainda não faz muito sentido pra mim, mas começo a acreditar que por alguma razão estou mesmo resistindo à morte. Eu só quero entender porque. Não quero continuar aqui. Não posso viver carregando mortes de inocentes nas costas pra sustentar minha vida. Já me conformei que que nunca mais poderei viver de novo nem viver com minha mãe e minha irmã, nem trabalhar como jornalista nem nada. Se eu morrer vou poder descansar de tudo isso. E quem sabe eu até possa ver o Itan de novo... Agora o meu conceito de vida após a morte tá bem distorcido, mas quem sabe...?

– Sadie... Se você está aqui... Os outros também podem estar?

– Eu não sei. Tenho quase certeza que não. Mas eu conheço alguém que pode me dar essas respostas. Eu sabia que você não ia querer me matar de novo, mas achei que não custava tentar. E mesmo que tenha negado, eu queria ver você antes de ir embora. E agradecer de novo, por tudo. Muito obrigada, Clyde. E me desculpe por meter você em tudo aquilo.

– Não... Eu que agradeço por ter me ajudado a vingar minha filha. E você não me meteu em nada, eu fui sozinho, só nos encontramos no meio do caminho. E fomos de grande ajuda um ao outro. Apesar das circunstâncias, fico feliz em ver você outra vez, Sadie... – ele abriu um sincero sorriso.

Ela sorriu de volta, pela primeira vez desde o dia em que fora morta. Clyde ficou hipnotizado por alguns segundos ao ver a grande beleza do rosto da jovem chinesa tornar-se ainda mais chamativa quando iluminou-se com aquele sorriso.

– E fico ainda mais feliz por dessa vez você ser... Você...

– Que?! – Ela questionou confusa.

– Antes de te conhecer, logo depois que perdi minha filha e quando eu estava suspeitando que você era a culpada... Eu não conseguia dormir, tinha pesadelos, eu estava péssimo, até quiseram me afastar do caso, por isso passei a trabalhar nas sombras. Uma das noites em que tive pesadelos, eu acordei e vi a porta do meu quarto aberta. Tudo estava muito estranho. Fiquei com medo e me levantei, quando me virei, vi uma mulher de longos cabelos negros sentada de costas pra mim, do outro lado da minha cama, usando roupas verdes de hospital. Peguei minha arma e ela se levantou. Virou-se aos poucos na minha direção e vi o rosto mais horrendo que me lembro em toda a minha vida. Certamente não era você. Seu rosto é lindo, Sadie.

– Agradeço o elogio... Meu cabelo ainda era comprido e eu tava usando roupas verdes que encontrei no necrotério da outra vez no dia que fugi.

– Me desculpe por contar isso...

– Tudo bem... Foi só um sonho ruim, não vai acontecer de novo. E não foi culpa sua, ninguém controla o subconsciente, ainda mais quando há medo, suspeitas e confusão nele. Se sonhar comigo de novo, espero que seja algo mais feliz.

– O que vai fazer agora?

– Eu vou ver meu padrinho. Ele enviará notícias pra você daqui alguns dias. Você vai saber do que me aconteceu e ter as respostas que precisa. Não vou fazer você sofrer me matando de novo. Você já carrega muita dor e lembranças horríveis nas suas costas. Quero que a partir de agora sua vida seja feliz e possa esquecer tudo isso, ao menos em parte, e seguir em frente – dizendo isso, pegou sua bolsa e levantou-se – Faz uma reforma nesse quarto, cores mais alegres quem sabe... Assim não vai se sentir tão mal toda vez que lembrar daquele pesadelo. Só quero mais uma coisa de você Clyde, meu arpão.

O policial levantou-se e apanhou o sobretudo, que vestiu por cima do pijama de flanela azul, seguindo até a garota e a abraçando. Sadie assustou-se, era o primeiro gesto de afeto que recebia após aquele maldito momento em que caminhara para sua morte.

– Eu vou sentir sua falta...

– Eu também... – respondeu retribuindo o abraço – Mas eu passei por sua vida muito rápido, não vai ser difícil esquecer com os anos. Vai poder ser feliz de novo daqui algum tempo.

– Eu não vou esquecer de você nunca, eu não quero esquecer.

– Obrigada por tudo – ela se afastou finalmente, lhe mostrando um sorriso.

– Obrigado, Sadie. E o seu sorriso é lindo, acho que deve saber disso.

Ela nada disse, só deixou o sorriso se alargar antes de desaparecer novamente quando a incerteza de seu futuro nublou sua mente outra vez.

– Não há mais nada que me prenda aqui, mesmo assim ainda me sinto fortemente conectada a esse mundo e preciso acabar com isso ou nunca vou morrer. Meu padrinho pode me ajudar.

Após recuperar seu arpão, desapareceu na escuridão da noite, deixando um Clyde agitado a observar a cidade por bons minutos antes de recolher-se para tentar dormir, somente tentar, pois com certeza não conseguiria.

*****

Uma semana depois Clyde encontrou um envelope sem nada escrito entre suas correspondências. Deixou tudo de lado e o abriu.

“Clyde Rawlins.

Sadie me falou sobre você. A pessoa mais importante pra ela depois do que aconteceu. E me pediu inúmeras vezes que o escrevesse após sua partida. Eu não posso lhe dizer muito, mas devo avisá-lo de que pode levar sua vida tranquilamente. Não há mais nenhum deles vivo, eu garanto. Eu e Sadie nos certificamos disso. Ela se foi na manhã de ontem. Apesar de não desejar mais viver nesse mundo e estar conformada com sua situação, lá no fundo ainda restava um relampejo da vida que lhe foi roubada. Eu trabalhei com ela todos esses dias para que pudesse alcançar uma harmonia. Ela estava bem e feliz no momento em que nos olhamos pela última vez. Até sorriu. O sorriso permaneceu em seus lábios quando atingi seu peito com o único arpão que ela trouxe. E eu posso afirmar com plena segurança que ela estava morta e não sofreu no momento em que foi cremada, como ela desejou que eu fizesse. Dessa forma ela jamais poderá voltar. Joguei suas cinzas ao vento em um lugar próximo a minha localização, como ela pediu. Agora nós dois poderemos ficar mais tranquilos sabendo que ela está bem. Não acho que teremos contato outra vez. Deixo meu sincero agradecimento por ter cuidado de Sadie e minhas condolências por sua filha. Tenha uma boa vida, senhor Rawlins.”

Clyde sentou-se no sofá se sentindo triste e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. Virou a carta, encontrando outras poucas palavras do lado oposto e identificando imediatamente a letra de Sadie.

“Se estiver lendo isso, quer dizer que eu já fui embora. Não tenho muito mais a dizer. Acho que tivemos uma conversa produtiva daquela última vez. E me lembrei que não agradeci por você ter entregado minha carta pra minha mãe e minha irmã. Eu a vi em cima da mesa quando fui visita-las. E acho que... Eu devo te deixar saber que foi maravilhoso não ter estado sozinha e enfrentado aqueles monstros sozinha depois de ser morta. Adeus e muito obrigada, Clyde, por tudo. Sadie.”

O policial esqueceu-se de qualquer coisa relativa a sua pose de durão e chorou com aquelas poucas, sinceras e últimas palavras de sua amiga, fechando os olhos enquanto mantinha o papel seguro em suas mãos, mas lá no fundo um sentimento de libertação martelava em seu peito. Ela não sofreria mais. Nunca mais. Nem ela nem ninguém se tornaria vítima daquela atrocidade outra vez. Lhe doía ter que ficar calado, nunca poder contar a ninguém sobre a grande Sadie Blake, como sofrera ao ter sua vida roubada e como, apesar de tudo, havia se mantido firme, mantido sua dignidade e compaixão com as pessoas, e lutado até o último sopro de vida para cortar aquele mal pela raiz. O mundo jamais saberia, mas Clyde jamais esqueceria. Sadie era alguém a ser lembrada com orgulho.

– Você estará sempre aqui, Sadie. Ninguém vai saber, mas eu sei, e você nem imagina o quanto fico feliz por ter conhecido você – falou para a sala vazia – Obrigado.

Nas noites que se seguiram Clyde Rawlins não foi mais visitado por pesadelos e sonhos perturbadores. Sadie surgia vez ou outra em seus sonhos. Estava feliz, seu cabelo estava mais longo como era antes, ela sorria, sorria sinceramente e nenhuma dor parecia nublar seus olhos.


End file.
